TinyXShion
by Shionx3
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

_Loners-_

**Tiny**- Small black tom with blue eyes and one white paw. He has a collar and multiple scars. _Crush- Shion_

**Jade- **White furred She-cat with black paws and tail. Stormy blue eyes.

**Jay-** dark gray tom with white ears.

**Mist**- Gray she-cat with white splashes.

**Fire-** Light brown tom with smoky paws and ginger patches

**Echo-** Brown she-cat with fading white stripes

**Ice-** white tom with gray flecks. _Mate is Lily_

**Coal-** Black she-cat with silver ear, paw, tail, and mouth tips

**Link-** Black and gray colored tom

**Sea-** Blue she-cat with a little grey mixed in. She has blue eyes, and white paws, white ears, and a white tail tip.

**Crystal-** White she-cat with silver Deep green eyes

_Kitty-pets-_

**Jade-** Light brown she-cat with soft white paw

**Cloud-** Small white tom with amber eyes

**Dusty-** Dusty brown tom with blue eyes

**Sky-** Blue she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

**Fang**- Large brown tom with yellow eyes and saber teeth

**Lily-** Light brown she-cat with white splashes. _Mate- Ice_

_Rogues-_

**Shion-** A beautiful tawny she-cat with long legs. She has a fluffy tail and deep cyan eyes. _Crush- Tiny_

**Twilight-** Dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly, a ripped up ear, fierce grey eyes and very long teeth. _Crush- Tiny._

**Rage-** Red and white tom with white-tipped ears (the red is on the head and over the eyes and along the back and tail; white is the chest and belly, legs and paws) He has long fur and grey-aqua eyes._ Crush- Shion_

**Sola-** Golden tabby she-kit with brown ears and a thin stripe that goes from her ear down the side of her face, and green eyes.

**Coky-** Large dark brown tom with a white chin and dark blue eyes. _Mate- Ferra. Kit- Sola_

**Ferra- **Golden she-cat with lighter paws, a white tail, and blue eyes. _Mate- Coky. Kit- Sola_

**Dove**- White she-cat with silver stripes on her legs and a fluffy tail. _Mate- Thrush Kits-Blue, Seed_

**Thrush-** Brown tabby tom with white ears and blue eyes. _Mate- Dove Kits- Blue, Seed_

**Jade-** White furred She-cat with black paws and tail. _Stormy blue eyes. Mate-Fang_

_Clan Cats-_

**Willowkit-** Mottled brown grey she-cat with green eyes and no tail.

**Violetmoon-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. _Mate- Jaysong_

**Bluemoon-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Jaysong-** Grey tom with blue eyes. _Mate- Violetmoon._

**Nightkit-** Solid black she-cat with light grey eyes and white tipped ears.

**Birchclaw**- Pure black tom with green eyes. _Mate- Whiteflower Kit- Toadkit Fosterkit-Leafkit._

**Dawnfur-** Creamy-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Spottedfoot**- Black she-cat with brown flecks on her feet, with blue eyes.

**Blacknight-** Pure black tom, with dark green eyes and a very long tail.

**Swifttiger-** White she-cat with black tiger stripes and gray eyes.

**Lionfur-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes. _Mate- Rabbitfur, expecting his kits_

**Moonpaw-** Creamy-white she-cat with large, emerald-green eyes.

**Brownpaw**- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Patchpaw-** Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cloudpaw-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Pinkish-orange she-cat with green eyes.

**Whiteflower-** Pure white she-cat with gray eyes. _Mate- Birchclaw Kit- Toadkit Fosterkit-Leafkit._

**Rabbitfur-** Brown-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes._ Mate- Lionfur, expecting his kits_

**Robinfeather-** Reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. _Kits- Badgerkit, Foxkit, and Wolfkit_

**Badgerkit-** Black-and-white she-kit with blue eyes.

**Foxkit-** Ginger tom with black paws, a black muzzle, and black ears, with firey-amber eyes.

**Wolfkit-** Gray tom with a narrowing muzzle and green eyes.

**Toadkit-** Gray tom with gray eyes.

**Leafkit-** Tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

**Shion'S P.O.V**

I, Shion, walked around the two-legged place. My fluffy white tail lashing, "The nerve of those toms!" I hissed. Just before, three toms were hitting on me. One even tried to mate with me! I had to run away from them, which is unlike me. But I was still worried. Will I ever find true love?

At that moment, a small black tom came rushing out of the bushes. He had bleeding scars and fear in his eyes. "Oh no!" He squeaked, "Don't hurt me!" I smiled, "I won't. Come." He looked up with hopeful, yet lonely eyes. I draped my tail over him as I brought him to my box.

Once he was inside my box, I started working on him. I pushed cobwebs onto his scars, slowly cleaning them up. In the process, he told me his story. "And then, the big tom told the smaller tom to attack me."

I gasped, and laid beside the tom, "That's horrible." I looked the tom over. Pitch black with one white paw and blue eyes. "I'm Shion." I mewed, sweeping my tail in front of him. He grabbed my tail, and batted at it playfully.

I purred, "Whats your name?" I asked. He flattened his ears, "Um... M-my name? Its... Um... Scourge." I narrowed my eyes, and licked his forehead, "Your real name."

He flicked his little tail, "Tiny... My name is Tiny..." I smiled, and stood up, "I'm going to hunt. You can stay here, and meet my 'sister' or you can come with me..." He looked up at me, and scurried to my side.

I gave a laugh, and headed out. Flicking my ear, I crept forward onto a mouse. Tiny watched carefully. In one pounce, I caught and bit the mouse's neck. I walked back to Tiny, "Dig in."

He flicked his ears, "A mouse? You want me, to eat a mouse?" I flicked my tail, "You could starve..." He, then, quickly bent down and started eating. I heard his purr of satisfaction.

Standing up, I led him back to my box. We both settled down on different sides, and slept. I purred in my sleep, while small whimpers shook his. I woke up a bit, to see him curled up into a tight ball, crying, "Don't throw me into the river! No! Don't!"

I sighed, and curled around him. I let me breathing slow down, so I could sleep. I felt his slow down to, and his whimpers stopped. Finally, we were both sleeping soundly


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, my jaws gaping in a yawn. First thing I felt: Shion's fur. I jumped up, shocked on how close she was to me. I gave my injured shoulder a few licks as she started to wake up. I smiled, "Morning, Shion." She stretched, and instead of greeting me back, she looked around, "Where is she?" She asked. Just at that moment, a small tawny she-cat came in, "Hey."

I blinked, and pressed close to Shion, "W-Whose that?" I asked, shaking a bit. Shion smiled, "Twilight! You're back!" The she-cat named Twilight huffed, "Hey, Shion. I was only out hunting..." The other she-cat rolled her eyes, and went to the empty nest in the corner, "Whose that?" She asked, _Is she talking about me?_ I wondered.

"This is Tiny." Shion purred, "You could be a bit more nice around him. Hes only a kit." Twilight growled, "You're always bringing new cats here! First it was _Coky_ and them. Then it was _Rage_. Now its _Tiny_." She spat out the names. Shion sighed, "I was only being nice." Twilight yawned, "Rage seemed to have a thing for you..." I watched as Shion blushed.

"Nuh uh..." Shion mewed, "I'm going hunting." She flicked her tail, and walked out of the den, leaving Twilight and I alone. I shuffled away from Twilight, "H-Hi..." Twilight turned her back to me, though I could see her smirk. I wrapped my tail around my paws, trying to figure out what she was doing. I was cut off by bumping into a large, red and white tom.

I shuffled backwards again, "H-Hi..." Twilight pricked her ears, and turned around, "Ah, I see Rage is back... Whoopty do." Shion came back with three mice, dropping one off my Twilight, "Eat before you sleep." Twilight growled, "Why should I?" Shion glared at her, fur starting to fluff out, "Eat." Twilight hissed, but ended up eating the mouse.

Shion walked over to Rage and I, "Here, Tiny. Your favorite. At least, I think it is..." I nodded and happily tucked into the mouse. I looked up to see Shion talking to the red and white tom, "Oh, Rage. Nice to see you..." Shion flicked her tail, brushing my flank. I chuckled a bit, _That tickles!_ I mewed in my mind, finishing the fresh kill.

Shion ate a bit of the mouse, and passed the rest to Rage. Rage shook his head, "I don't want any." I looked at him, and Shion growled, "Eat." Rage fluffed out his fur, "But I don't want any!" Shion unsheathed her claws, "Rage, eat. Or you won't see the light of day again!" Rage hissed, and snagged the mouse, eating it quickly.

I looked at my paws, "R-Rage... I'm so-sorry for bump-bumping into y-you..." Rage snarled, and turned his head. Shion lashed out her claws, giving him two deep cuts on his flank, "Be nice!" Rage whipped around, growling. For a second, it looked like Rage was going to murder her. But he quickly flattened his fur, "Sorry, Shion..." He mewed slowly.

I shrunk a bit, pressing to Shion. She wrapped her tail around me, "Now, Tiny, apologize again. And, Rage, answer him!" I shuffled my paws, and sniffled a little, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Rage..." Rage didn't smile or grin, but didn't frown or scowl either. He just replied evenly, "Its okay." Shion smiled, "Now, was that so hard?"

Rage smiled a bit, "Not at all, Shion." Twilight laughed in the corner. I looked over, and chuckled a bit. I smiled, "Shion, can you take me around. Ya know, show me some other cats, places, hunting spots..." Shion nodded, "Anybody wanna tag along?" Twilight and Rage both nodded, and walked over. I padded beside Shion, tail swishing.

Shion stopped at a large den, "Dusty? Sky? Cloud? Fang?" She called. As soon as their names were called, the four kitty-pets came out. Two toms, one dusty brown and one dark brown came through the entrance. A small white tom came to the windowsill. And, lastly, a blue she-cat with white splotches came down from a tall maple tree.

Rage and Twilight hung in the back, while blue and white she-cat sniffed me over, Dusty watching her. Sky smiled, "I'm Sky! Those are my brothers, Fang-" She pointed to the dark brown tom with long, saber teeth, "-The tom beside him is Dusty-" Dusty huffed, tail flicking in annoyance, "-Lastly, the youngest brother, Cloud." She pointed to the white tom, who hopped down to sit beside his sister.

"I-I'm Tiny..." I whispered. Dusty laughed, "You sure are. Now, whats your name?" Shion growled from behind me, tail wrapping around me. I looked up at Dusty, "Tiny. My name is Tiny!" I hissed, surprised on how strong my voice was. Dusty hopped back, smirking, "Strong little tom, huh?" I shrugged, and looked over at Fang, who was nuzzling a white and black she-cat.

Shion tipped her head, "Fang! You finally popped the question?" Fang blushed under his fur, but kept nuzzling the she-cat. I hissed in disgust, "Yuck!" The she-cat looked over, her blue eyes softening as she padded over, "My name is Jade. Whats your's?" I shivered a bit, "T-Tiny..." "Tiny... That's a wonderful name..." She purred.

Shion scented the air, and fluffed out her fur, "They're coming!" She mewed, grabbing my scruff. Jade's eyes widened in fear, and ran to Fang. The two quickly ran into the den, Sky, Dusty, and Cloud following afterwards. I squealed, _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?_ Just then, a large monster pulled up, looking around. Shion, still with my scruff, ran. Twilight and Rage trailed after her.

She ran along, and I flattened my ears to the sound of barking. Rage growled, "Not the dogs!" Twilight hissed, "Why do twolegs always bring dogs!?" I bumped along, _Twolegs?! Dogs?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? _We finally came up to a den, panting. Shion through me inside, "Stay." She mewed, running out again.

I stumbled backwards at the sound of dogs barking. I watched as Rage and Twilight raced after Shion, and more snarls were heard. I bumped into to sleeping bodies. One white, one blue. I shrieked in surprise, waking the two she-cats up. The two mimicked each other, copying what the other did. They both smiled, "Hello." Their voices melted together.

I took a step back, a bit afraid. They took a step forward. I noticed, every little thing the white one did, the blue one followed perfectly. The white one sat down, her sister copying, "Hello." The white she-cat whispered, while the blue said nothing, but moved her mouth, "I'm Crystal." The white one said, turning to her blue sister, who spoke, "I'm Sea."

My body shook, watching them take both my sides, "Why are you here?" They both asked, voices forming one, "Why are you in our den?"


End file.
